


Edge of Seventeen en español

by PotterHeadsHaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadsHaven/pseuds/PotterHeadsHaven
Summary: Es la primera guerra mágica y Sirius y James son los objetivos principales, así que para mantenerlos a salvo y protegidos, Dumbledore tiene un plan para hacerlo. Les da a cada uno una poción antienvejecimiento para que regresen a sus cuerpos de 10 años y vuelvan a envejecer desde allí. Los envía hacia adelante en el tiempo, más específicamente en 1991, que resulta ser el mismo año en que Heamen Durella Black y Harry James Potter comienzan su primer año. Harry, Heamen, Ron, Hermione, James y Sirius pasan sus años en Hogwarts juntos creando recuerdos y haciendo bromas. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando la guerra vuelve para perseguirlos y la diversión infantil termina?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edge Of Seventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578407) by [PotterHeadsHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadsHaven/pseuds/PotterHeadsHaven). 



Sirius estaba actualmente paseando por los pasillos de Grimmuld Place pensando en todas las formas en que el plan de Dumbledore podría salir mal. Tan, tan mal. Pero no hubo ninguna, ninguna laguna jurídica, ni un solo paso en falso. Fue planeado a la perfección, por supuesto que era Albus - Maldito - Dumbledore. Manipulador y astuto que pudiera ser, nadie jamás dijo que fuera dence.

"Pads, cálmate, no es gran cosa", dijo James desde su lugar en el futón lila de su tatarabuela.

Sirius se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su mejor amigo que estaba tirando de una cuerda suelta en sus pantalones "¡¿NO ES TAN MALO ?!" Sirius gritó haciendo que James se sobresaltara en su posición sentada en la silla de polvo y mirara sin comprender, respiró hondo, luego volvió la cabeza hacia Sirius y levantó una ceja como una invitación silenciosa a explicarse pacíficamente.

"No es que tenga miedo" resopló James, Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No tengo miedo. Simplemente no quiero estropear algo, como qué pasa si tienes un hijo y lo conoces, o te ves a ti mismo en el futuro y ves que estás casado con alguien a quien ahora odias para que cuando regresemos nos quedemos lejos. de esa persona, lo que hace que nunca te cases en ese momento, lo que también hace que borres a ese hijo. Quiero decir, Merlín, Prongs no es ese asesinato, supongo que no los estás matando literalmente, pero sigues haciéndolo sabiendo que dicho niño nunca nacerá. Entonces, de alguna manera, creo que acabo de terminar con la vida de un niño, aunque al mismo tiempo no lo soy porque aún no han nacido. Necesito un trago ”Sirius respiraba con dificultad al final de su sesión de balbuceo. James solo lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

No es así como funciona ”, dijo James con cansancio.“ Si ves algo en el futuro, no importa lo que intentes hacer para cambiarlo cuando regreses, sucederá. El futuro está arreglado, si ves que en el futuro estás casado con Lily y yo no, entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar que suceda. Pero solo para hacerte saber si vemos algo que diga que tú y Lily están juntos, entonces golpearé tu trasero de lobo, me oyes, ¡te haré llover fuego del infierno sobre ti! Así que no Pads, no matarás ni a los niños por nacer hoy. Guarde la colonización del útero para otro día ". Sirius no entendió una palabra que acaba de salir de la boca de James, pero ahora sabe que el chico está pasando demasiado tiempo con Moony.

1991; 1 de septiembre

Heamen rápidamente se dirigió al expreso de Hogwarts, haciendo todo lo posible por alejarse de Lucius y Draco, Narcissa nunca la molestó, en realidad fue muy amable. Para su suerte, encontró un compartimento casi vacío.

"" Disculpe "Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia ella" ¿Te importa si la siento, el resto está lleno? " Ella intervino.

El pelirrojo y el moreno se miraron el uno al otro y luego volvieron a mirarla y asintieron con la cabeza en sincronía, era un poco espeluznante.

"¡Gracias!" Heamen sonrió alegremente, se dirigió al compartimiento y se sentó frente al chico con el pelo que parecía no haber sido lavado en meses.  
"Soy Heamen", presentó.

"Ron Weasley" murmuró el pelirrojo bajo su boca llena de dulces.

"Soy Harry, Harry Potter" La mandíbula de Heamen se aflojó y los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba al chico frente a ella. Ella sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de algo.

"Un Potter y un Weasley eh, mis padres me dicen que me mantenga alejado de ti. Creo que haremos grandes amigos "La chica se rió entre dientes y mantuvo una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro, Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar sonreír a su nuevo amigo.  
Después de que pasaron unos diez minutos, Ron y Harry se fueron para dejar que Heamen se cambiara después de que los presentaran. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y dos muchachos entraron corriendo y rápidamente tomaron los asientos en el espacio a la izquierda de Heamen. Los otros tres dejaron escapar gritos de sorpresa dirigidos a los intrusos, y se quedaron mirando mientras los dos chicos los miraban directamente.

"Hola, lo siento, necesitábamos un lugar para sentarnos" Se disculpó el que tenía el pelo similar al de Harry. Heamen, Ron y Heamen se relajaron rápidamente bajo la calma de los dos chicos.

"Está bien", respondió Heamen, "Soy Heamen, ¿quiénes son ustedes dos? "

"Oh, soy Ja-Jonathan. Soy Johnathan Priar. Ron se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba un poco nervioso, pero no todos en su primer día.

"Soy Cyrus. Cyrus Brash '' El chico con penetrantes ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de Heamen y su primo Draco, y el cabello negro rizado y prolijo hasta los hombros, muy parecido al de Heamen.

"Nunca he oído hablar de esas familias, ¿son mestizos?" Preguntó Ron esta vez. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Bueno, soy Heamen, encantado de conocerte"

"Soy Ron Weasley" Ron sonrió tímidamente y levantó una mano a modo de saludo. Sirius y James rápidamente reconocieron al chico que era la viva imagen de un joven Arthur Weasley.

"Soy Harry Potter" Los ojos de los dos chicos se agrandaron mientras miraban a Harry.

"Merlín Harry, sabía que eras famoso, pero creo que podrías haberlos petrificado" Heamen se rió de Cyrus y Johnathan. Los chicos se rieron torpemente de sus expresiones y se miraron como si estuvieran compartiendo algún tipo de secreto.

Ron de repente decidió hablar "Heamen, nunca nos dijiste tu apellido"

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, un escalofrío recorrió su giro y sintió como si todo el aire del compartimiento hubiera sido succionado. Dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia abajo sin importarle si mostraba su malestar. Odiaba a su familia, odiaba a su padre, odiaba a sus primos y cómo trataban a los elfos domésticos.

"Negro", dijo.

Sirius se puso rígido a su lado, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha dejando que su cabello cayera hacia adelante para cubrir los lados de su rostro.

“Mi nombre es Heamen Durella Black”, enunció. Sirius siguió mirándola, preguntas corriendo por su mente.

"¿Eso significa que Regulus Black era tu padre?" Sirius preguntó con cautela. Heamen inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo desde su posición inclinada.

"¿quién?" Heamen estaba furioso claramente disgustado por su apellido.

Sirius estaba congelado mirando a esta niña de 10 años, que tenía tornados en sus ojos. Su hija, claramente no tenía idea de quién era Reglus, quería saber por qué. Quizás el imbécil finalmente fue encerrado en Azkaban sirviendo lo que se merecía. Miró a James, que estaba mirando al niño de 10 años que se parecía a él, pero sus ojos ... esos ojos eran de ella. Eran de Lily, James también vio esto.

"¿Quieres decir que tu padre es el Sirius Black?" Preguntó Ron. Harry todavía se veía tan confundido como cuando Heamen entró por primera vez en el compartimiento. La mirada de suficiencia de Sirius rápidamente se apoderó de la de angustia al escuchar que es conocido.

"¿Quién es Sirius Black?" Preguntó Harry.

Sirius ahora estaba más que confundido, ¿por qué el hijo de James no sabría quién era?  
James estaba igual de confundido, ¿por qué a alguien no le agradaría Sirius, y por qué demonios su hijo no sabía sobre su mejor amigo? Seguramente habría hablado de él y le habría contado todas las bromas que hacían en la escuela, pero el chico aún no lo sabía.

“No es importante, estamos casi en la escuela en la que deberíamos prepararnos. Espero conseguir a Gryffindor ”dijo Heamen, esperando terminar la conversación.

"¿Esperas conseguir qué?" Preguntó Harry.

"Oh cierto, me olvidé de que fuiste criado por muggles, hay cuatro casas en Hogwarts"

"¡¡¿SE LEVANTÓ MI QUÉ? !!" Gritaron James y Sirius, haciendo que todos los niños saltaran y los miraran.

"¿qué?" Harry dijo con una voz un poco atrevida.

"¿Por qué criaste a mis muggles?" Preguntó James.

Harry dejó caer su rostro y por primera vez desde que Heamen lo conoció, realmente se veía triste.  
Heamen encontró rápidamente una razón para cambiar de tema.

"¿Entonces estás emocionado de bromear con los profesores?"


	2. Introducción adecuada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA HISTORIA REAL ES EL AÑO TRES SOLO HAGO EL AÑO UNO PARA LAS INTRODUCCIONES PERO DESPUÉS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO DONDE ENTRARÉ DIRECTAMENTE EN EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN PORQUE TENGO COMO 14 ASIGNACIONES ESCOLARES PERDIDAS Y NO "CREO QUE PODRÍA PASAR POR 1 Y 2, TAMBIÉN TAMBIÉN IV DEL AÑO TRES ASÍ QUE SOLO VOY A HACER ESO.

PRIMER AÑO: INTRODUCCIONES APROPIADAS

1991; 1 de septiembre

Ahora estaban todos de pie en la parte delantera del Gran Comedor, frente a todos los hombres de clase alta, esperando ansiosamente que se pronunciara el primer nombre. Heamen solo esperaba que no fuera ella, Ron estaba confundido y un poco aliviado de que las historias de su hermano sobre tener que luchar contra un dragón no fueran ciertas, Harry estaba tan confundido como cuando Hagrid derribó la puerta. Sirius y James miraban a Harry y Heamen como si fueran una especie de espejismo alienígena al que sabes que no debes dirigirte.

La cabeza de Sirius estaba llena de preguntas que sabía que solo podía hacer una vez que se acercara a los niños, pero nunca se supo que se impacientara, así que simplemente tocó el hombro de Heamen y le hizo la pregunta que había estado muriendo por saber. responder también.

"¿Sabes quiénes son los merodeadores?" Le susurró a Heamen haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y lo mirara por encima del hombro y frunciera el ceño.

"¿La OMS?" James jadeó audiblemente ante eso y se volvió para fruncir el ceño y señalar con un dedo su rostro.

"¡Cómo te atreves, los Merodeadores son solo los MEJORES bromistas en la historia de Hogwarts!" James le susurró a la pobre chica que solo lo miró sin comprender antes de reírse hasta el punto de tener que forzar sus labios a sellar para no interrumpir todo el salón, sus mejillas se llenaron de aire y su rostro se calentó un poco cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre.

"Heamen Durella Black" anunció McGonagall.

El Gran Comedor se quedó completamente quieto, era como si todo el aire del mundo la empujara hacia atrás mientras se dirigía hacia arriba y se sentaba en el taburete que parecía crujir al sentarse. Desde donde estaba sentada podía ver a Cyrus y Johnathan mirándola ansiosamente, parecían más nerviosos que ella y acababan de conocerla. Miró al profesor que por alguna razón también estaba mirando a los dos chicos en la multitud, la directora miró a Heamen y se burló levemente.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo envuelta en la oscuridad. Olía a ceniza y tartas de limón, pero no al nuevo tipo fresco. Del tipo antiguo que había estado sentado en el armario durante demasiado tiempo.

Ahh señorita. Black, veo que ha hecho amigos, 10 ya Oh, cómo pasa el tiempo. O se rebobina.

La columna vertebral de Heamen se puso rígida ante la vieja voz irritada en su cabeza, se preguntó qué tan estúpida se vería desde fuera.

Veamos un corazón bondadoso lleno de cariño, pero también odio. Para su familia, no es una mala mente, no está nada mal, muy astuto, usted sabe lo que quiere, para cambiar las costumbres de la familia negra. Tu feroz pero consciente de ti mismo. Pero tu valentía es la más fuerte aquí…. Ahhhh, sí, sé dónde ponerte ...

Cerró los ojos con miedo.

GRYFFINDOR!

El Gran Comedor apareció a la vista, Heamen y Sirius tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.


	3. Tercer año: nuevo profesor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la pandilla en el expreso de Hogwarts

Heamen no podía creer la noticia que había escuchado de Lucius. Estaba fuera. El escapó. Y ni siquiera fue por ella, fue por él. Su mejor amigo, su padre, se escapó de Azkaban, y el esfuerzo ni siquiera estaba dirigido hacia. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesta, no es como si quisiera pasar un rato encantador entre padre e hija y que él le contara historias sobre él pudriéndose en una celda. Ella simplemente no pudo evitar estar triste porque ni siquiera fue reconocida.

"Hola chicos", dijo Heamen mientras se acercaban detrás de los dos chicos, quienes se dieron la vuelta y les sonrió a los tres.

"Hey", dijeron Jonathan y Cyrus con sus voces alegres y sonrisas brillantes. Heamen no correspondió al gesto.

"Necesito decirles algo", dijo Harry.  
"Oye, hay un compartimento con espacio aquí", anuncia Hermione después de sus rápidos saludos.

Rápidamente se apilaron en un compartimiento que parecía tener un hombre adulto durmiendo en él. Jonathan y Harry se sentaron uno al lado del otro junto al extraño, y en el otro lado estaban sentados Ron, Hermione, Cyrus y Heamen. Heamen estaba de espaldas a la pared de la ventana y sus piernas se levantaron sobre las de Cyrus y Rons.

"¿Quién crees que es?" Preguntó John.

"Profesor R.J. Lupin" susurró Hermione, haciendo que tanto Sirius como James se miraran con los ojos muy abiertos, de repente comenzaron a reír lentamente y negar con la cabeza.

“¿Sabes todo? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo? Preguntó Ron.

"Está en su maleta, Ronald" respondió Hermione mientras señalaba una maleta marrón chocolate, Sirius miró hacia donde estaba señalando y de hecho había una maleta con el nombre "R.J. Lupin "bordado en letras blancas en la esquina con letras descascaradas.

Sirius no podía creerlo, Remus se veía tan mayor, aunque estaba durmiendo, Sirius sintió que se le encogía el estómago al ver el enorme corte de una garra en su rostro. Se sentía culpable, ni él ni Prongs estaban allí para ayudarlo, probablemente empeoró después ... Peter, con suerte, lo ayudó a superarlo bien, aunque su forma de rata es bastante pequeña. No pudo evitar notar que la rata de Ron se veía sorprendentemente idéntica a Colagusano, además del dedo faltante, aunque supuso que todas las ratas se veían iguales.  
"Me pregunto qué enseña" dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño ante el perfil a cuadros del profesor Lupin.

"Eso es obvio" susurró Hermione, todos lideran en el oído al resto "Solo hay una vacante, no la hay, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"

Ya han tenido dos profesores de DADA, los cuales duraron un año. Sirius y James sabían de la maldición que se rumoreaba sobre el puesto. Pero Remus for Defense Against The Dark Arts se sintió como un crimen de odio.

"Bueno, espero que esté a la altura", dijo Ron dudoso "Parece que un buen maleficio lo acabaría, ¿no es así? De todos modos ... "Se volvió hacia Harry" ¿Qué ibas a decirnos? " Sirius no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo Ron, su mejor amigo parecía una mierda.

"Se trata de Sirius Black". Miró a Heamen como si le estuviera preguntando si podía continuar. "Todos sabéis bien lo que ha pasado"

James y Sirius finalmente obtendrán algunas respuestas sobre lo que Sirius terminó haciendo, así que negaron con la cabeza "No".

"Bueno, para resumir rápidamente, Sirius black mi padre" Heamen se señaló a sí misma "Fue arrojada a Azkaban cuando yo tenía 2 años por asesinato en masa en medio de una calle muggle y por ser un Mortífago leal, él ha estado allí por los últimos 12 años, pero resulta que su cerebro no es tan papa como todos hemos llegado a creer, porque pudo escapar, sé que mi hijo de puta psicótico de padre está por ahí en algún lugar paseando por las calles de Londres , probablemente volviendo a la escena del crimen para revivir mentalmente alguna mierda, pero básicamente se ha escapado para venir y matar a Harry "Todos la miran en estado de shock" O al menos eso es lo que escuché que a los asesinos les gustaba hacer "

'¡EN EL! No, no, no, no, no, no, dijo sirius en su cabeza.  
"Eso no es cierto", dijo James en el suyo.

Sirius se sintió paralizado, no era cierto, no era uno de ellos, ¡nunca lo haría! ¡En el! Miró a James solo para ver que su hermano ya lo miraba directamente. James no lo creyó por un segundo pero ... él y Sirius rápidamente miraron a Remus, ¿pensaba que Sirius era un asesino?

Para cuando Heamen terminó de hablar, Ron parecía atónito, y Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano, los bajó para decir "Sirius Black, ¿escapó de Azkaban para ir tras de ti? ... Oh Harry, tendrás que estar realmente," muy cuidado este año. No vayas a buscar problemas ... "  
"No voy a buscar problemas", dijo Harry, irritado "Los problemas generalmente me encuentran".  
Se estaban tomando la noticia peor de lo que esperaba. Hermione y Ron parecían mucho más asustados del negro que él, aunque, extrañamente, Heamen se ha mantenido callado sobre sus puntos de vista sobre la situación.

"Nadie sabe cómo salió de Azkaban", dijo Ron incómodo. "Nadie lo ha hecho antes, él también es un prisionero de máxima seguridad".

"Pero lo atraparán, ¿no?" dijo Hermione seriamente "Quiero decir que tienen a todos los muggles buscándolo también ..."

"¿Que es ese ruido?" Ron dijo de repente.

Un leve y diminuto silbido venía de alguna parte. Buscaron por todo el compartimento. Ron encontró el chivatoscopio y rápidamente lo guardó para que no despertaran al profesor.

Pronto Ron y Hermione comenzaron a hablar sobre Hogsmeade, Ron siguió y siguió, con las razones por las que quería ir a Honey Dukes, Hermione estaba principalmente interesada en la historia de la aldea.

"Bueno, tendrás que contármelo todo cuando regreses", dijo Harry, Heamen hizo un sonido de acuerdo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hermione preguntó "¿ustedes dos no vendrán?"

"Lucius no firmaría mi permiso, bueno, no como si yo le preguntara también", dijo Heamen con el ceño fruncido.

"Los Dursley no firmaron mi permiso. Fudge tampoco "Sirius y James estaban prácticamente echando humo en sus asientos, ¿cómo se atreven esos idiotas a mantener a estos niños alejados de la tienda de bromas?

“Bueno, podría preguntarle al profesor. Moganagall- "

Sirius se burló de eso.  
Después de unos minutos, el carrito llegó a la puerta, la bruja regordeta empujaba el carrito.

"¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo?" Preguntó Ron "Parece que le vendría bien algo de comida"

Su mione se puso de pie con cautela y se dirigió frente al profesor.

"Er- ¿Profesor?" Ella dijo "¿Profesor?"

No se movió

"No te preocupes querida" Dijo la bruja mientras le entregaba a Harry y James una gran pila de pasteles de caldero "Si tiene hambre cuando se despierte, yo estaré en el frente con el conductor"  
¿Supongo que está dormido? dijo Ron en voz baja mientras la bruja deslizaba la puerta del compartimiento para cerrarla "Quiero decir que no ha muerto, ¿verdad?"

"No, todavía está respirando" dijo Hermione, regresando a su asiento y tomando el pastel de caldero ofrecido por James.

Puede que no sea la mejor compañía, pero tener un profesor en tu compartimento tenía sus ventajas. Cuando Draco Malfoy pasó por el compartimento, ni siquiera pudo intentar nada.

"No voy a soportar más de sus tonterías este año" dijo Ron enojado "Lo digo en serio. Si hace al menos una broma sobre mi familia, entonces lo haré. Hizo un gesto vulgar con las manos de ella.

"Ronald" susurró Hermione bruscamente, mientras señalaba al profesor Lupin.

Sirius todavía estaba conmovido por las rodillas, pero se enorgullecía de Ron a pesar de que sabía que su promesa no cumpliría después de que su adrenalina bajara.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte a medida que el tren aceleraba hacia el norte; las ventanas eran ahora de un gris oscuro y brillante que se movía cuando parpadeaban las bombillas apagadas. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia amainaba, el viento rugía, pero el profesor Lupin seguía durmiendo. James era muy consciente de lo profundo que dormía Remus, una vez que los chicos intentaban despertarlo para el desayuno y el idiota no se movía, tuvieron que recurrir a pedirle a Pete que se colara en el observatorio de la planta para conseguirles remolacha para que pudieran. espolvoréelo, amigo, y úselo como polvo para la picazón. James miró a Sirius y ellos sonrieron levemente ante el recuerdo en el que ambos pensaban.

"Debemos estar casi allí" dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar por la ventana de Lupin, ahora negra y con niebla.

Justo cuando dijo esas palabras, el tren comenzó a reducir la velocidad.  
"Genial", dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie listo para irse "Me muero de hambre. Quiero llegar al banquete ..."

"No podemos estar allí todavía", dijo Cyrus (Sirius), mirando su reloj, y Hermione gruñó de acuerdo.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?" Preguntó Ron.

El tren se hacía cada vez más lento, los sonidos de los pistones se volvían más débiles a cada segundo que pasaba. El viento y la lluvia sonaban más fuerte que nunca.  
No solo eso, sino que el profesor Lupin parecía haberse despertado por fin.

Hubo un pequeño crujido y la luz llenó el compartimiento. El profesor Lupin parecía tener un puñado de llamas. La luz iluminaba su cansado rostro gris, aunque sus ojos parecían alerta.

"Manera de lucir lunas" James vitoreó desde su asiento, Sirius le dio una patada en la espinilla para que se callara.

"Cállate Prongs", siseó.

Remus miró a James con los ojos muy abiertos y el reconocimiento pasó por su rostro. Estaba mirando a su mejor amigo de nuevo, vivo. Luego sus ojos fueron a Sirius, y se volvieron salvajes, si las miradas mataran.

Sirius supo desde entonces que Remus pensaba en él de la forma en que lo hacía su hija.

“Quédense donde están”, les dijo a los niños con voz de caballo, y lentamente se puso de pie con su puñado de fuego.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Remus tuviera tiempo de tocarla, de pie en el medio había una figura envuelta en una capa que se elevaba hasta el techo. Su rostro estaba completamente escondido debajo de la capucha. Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron hacia abajo, y lo que vio hizo que su estómago retumbara. Como si la criatura sintiera la gasa de Harry, la mano se retiró repentinamente en el viaje que estaba haciendo hacia Cyrus, y regresó a la capa.

Entonces la cosa, fuera lo que fuera, tomó una larga bocanada de aire, como si estuviera tratando de succionar algo más que aire de su entorno.

Un aire frío se apoderó de ellos, Harry sintió que no podía respirar, como si el frío estuviera apareciendo en su cerebro, su piel y su corazón.

"¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?

Alguien le estaba dando una bofetada.  
"¿Q-qué?"

Harry saltó al oír el crujido y se volvió para ver al profesor Lupin rompiendo trozos de chocolate.

"Aquí", le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo particularmente grande "Come. Ayudará "Harry tomó el chocolate pero no se lo comió.

"¿Qué era esa cosa?" Heamen preguntó a la maestra.

"Un dementor", dijo Lupin que ahora estaba dando chocolate a todos los demás, excepto a Sirius "Ellos guardan a los prisioneros de Azkaban"

Todos lo miraron mientras él desmenuzaba el envoltorio y se lo metía en el bolsillo.

"Comer. le ayudaré. "Disculpe, tengo que ir a la cima con el conductor"


End file.
